Recuerdos
by ope-hana
Summary: Al escuchar una canción viene los recuerdos dolorosos cuando era un adolescentes... se sumerge a una oleada del pasado para rememorar aquellos días.


Hola!

bueno, esta historia la tengo almacenada hace tres años...

según yo, lo iba subir... pero he estado con tratamientos y ahora lo encontré en mi carpeta que decía; bueno el punto es que lo encontré y aquí lo publico. Espero que les guste.

Gracias!

A/U

One-shot

* * *

 **Recuerdos...**

Se habían ido, y se esfuman como el polvo entre el viento. Recordar era todo doloroso, como de unas simples semanas de compañía ahora era un martirio; era la cruz que cargaba: el recordar.

Al escuchar esa canción venia los recuerdos… las emociones que tenía cuando era un adolescente y cuando tenía a su primer amor. ¿Sus amigos también la extrañaran, la recordara como el a ella…?

Era el inicio de verano los cinco amigos regresaban del colegio donde se encontraban estudiando, cada uno en diferente país y solo regresaban a la ciudad para volver a verse, esa una tradición entre amigos que iniciaron cuando salieron de la secundaria.

— ¡hinata! —grito una peli rosa

Hinata se encontraba en una banca esperando a sus amigos, con una caja de dulces entre sus manos.

— ¡sakura! —mientras revoleteaba sus manos en el aire

Las dos se abrazaron

Después de un rato de platicar entre ellas hacían acto de presencia sus demás amigos.

—naruto ¿de nuevo comiendo? —sakura regañando a un rubio

— ¿Qué? Tengo hambre —se defendió el rubio

—hola sasuke, ¿sigues siendo mudo? —sarcasmo por parte de sakura mientras se levantaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a un pelinegro.

Hinata solo se acerca y abraza a naruto para después abrazar a sasuke. El pelinegro la observa con armonía y confort. Desvía la mirada al ver que sakura lo observa.

— ¿Quién falta? —cuestiono la pelinegra de ojos grises

—Si —dijo naruto

Ella solo sonrió. Palmeo a un lado donde estaba para que alguno de sus amigos se acercara.

—Todavía no llega de Francia —comento mientras sentía que alguien se sentaba a su lado

—Él dijo que no iba a faltar —sakura hablo mientras observaba a hinata como tocaba sasuke con sus manos.

—hay que esperarlo, mientras tanto, chicos ¿cuénteme que han hecho este tiempo? —dijo una animada hinata mientras tomaba la mano de sasuke y le daba un leve apretón.

Los cuatro se sentados en la sombra de un árbol. El silencioso armonioso del parque, la suave brisa que soplaba y esa opresión de una nostalgia y alegría que se formaban en el grupo fue un deleite y placer que todos sintieron.

Cada uno dijo sus nuevos logros, sus nuevas metas. Estaba tan atentos unos al otro que no sintieron cuando llego un pelinegro

— ¿empezaron sin mí? —cuestiono un pelinegro con la piel más albina que la de sasuke.

—idiota si te estamos esperando —naruto dándole un golpe en el pie haciendo que este se siente

Hinata extendió su mano en el aire, que no pasó desapercibido por sasuke.

—sai, necesito tocarte para saber cuánto has crecido —musito la pelinegra mientras tanteaba en el aire

Sai se acercó, mientras naruto seguía hablando sobre lo popular que era en la escuela

Hinata empezó a tocar primero su rostro mientras sonreía, para después bajar hacia sus pectorales, sus brazos para llegar a sus manos

—sai, ¿creciste mucho? —sonrió

—Yo siento que sigue igual —dijo naruto

Todos empezaron a reír, mientras los dos amigos empezaban a pelearse. Sakura a un lado de hinata dándole un poco de agua. Sasuke solo observándola y sonriendo así mismo por tenerla cerca

En la noche todos escoltaron a hinata a su casa. Sasuke la cargaba, mientras ella lo abrazaba por tener a su amigo a su lado y sentir esa calidez que el desprendía a pesar que él no hablaba mucho.

—Está más ligera —comento

Ella solo rio

—yo pienso que subí mas de peso

—si no la aguantas dámela yo la cargare —dijo naruto parándose a un lado de ellos

Sasuke lo miro molesto

—Yo nunca dije que no la aguanto —ignorándolo camino unos pasos mas

— ¡hey! Como su futuro esposo tengo que cuidar de ella

Hinata solo seguía riendo, no se le hacía extraño, ya que desde que los conoció peleaban por todo, y hasta hacían comentarios como esos

—dejen de pelearse a ver, sasuke dámela —ordeno sakura

Hinata lo palmeo haciendo que el reconociera su habito de decir bájame. El inclino para que ella se pudiera bajar y buscar ente el aire el cuerpo de sakura. Sakura la levanto

—cierto. Hinata estas muy ligera ¿no estas comiendo?

Ella solo sonrió, sin decir nada.

Solo al recordar ese día se sentía nostálgico; que tontos eran en aquel tiempo, que no tenían miedos, ni tampoco sabían mucho de la maldad de las personas, menos sobre lo cruel que la vida pueda ser.


End file.
